


[breddy]人工智能可能有心和灵魂吗？（一发完）

by MoranborntoshipCP



Category: Breddy, TwoSet, Twosetviolin
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26733688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoranborntoshipCP/pseuds/MoranborntoshipCP
Summary: 写时并未料到老爹笑话之“AI=爱”。
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	[breddy]人工智能可能有心和灵魂吗？（一发完）

“人工智能可能有心和灵魂吗？”杨博尧返回去看视频时瞧见了这句话，内心五味杂陈。  
  
长到二十八岁，练琴二十三年，认识陈韦丞十四个春秋，他才刚刚知道这位和自己一同长起来的挚友是个人工智能。Dude，这太荒谬了，一个热气腾腾的、相伴多年的、形影不离的人工智能？换做别人向他宣告这件事，杨博尧绝不会相信。  
  
——如果他不曾发现连续两周一起喝了珍珠奶茶的陈韦丞居然一丁点也没有发胖的话。  


新加坡对外来人群的隔离措施非常严格，而生活又相当便捷；这意味着他们可以尽情地享用外卖，却不能外出健身。陈韦丞，一个按常理和历史记录很容易因饮食作息忽胖忽瘦的人，在连续十四天每天两杯珍珠奶茶（即使是半糖）的侵蚀下卝体型依旧没有任何变化。这是最最不可思议的事，杨博尧悄悄捏了捏自己软乎乎的肚皮想道。  
  
当然，令他确信这件事的是陈韦丞本人的肯定。鉴于陈韦丞从来不对他说谎，他没理由不相信。  
  
“是啊，我是ai，想不到吧。不过，bro，你放心，你生活里遇见的应该基本都是真人。我是这一代的实验品，还没量产呢，在内测，得记录数据稳定性。研究所的老师们会看我们的每一期视频，判断我在人类中的发展和适应。”陈韦丞坦然地笑着，“我从出厂——我是说从出生——就在家里长大，和人类其实没有什么差别。他们只是想看看人工智能的学习能力和适应能力与真实的人类到底差在哪里。”  
  
杨博尧看着人工挚友的两颗大门牙，努力让自己干巴巴的语气听起来更动人些：“……那你真是惊人的杰作！”  
  
陈韦丞摇头：“Nah，其实我做得不大好。显然我对人类群体的兼容还十分有限，很难在群体行为中正常地表达自己。”  
  
“我以为那是因为你是个intp。”  
  
“哈，也许你认识的一百个intp里有九十九个都是不合格的人工智能伪装的。”  
  
杨博尧起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，但他很快反应过来，无语极了：“我认识的intp加起来一只手能数完。”  
  
“那就是你可能认识五个ai。”  
  
他们沉默地对视了五秒钟。杨博尧窜起来，抄着沙发上的抱枕就砸过去。陈韦丞咯咯笑个不停：“他们说我身上发掘得最好的特质就是幽默感。”  
  
“F*ck off！”杨博尧最后一记正中ai先生的脑门。  


说破卝身份这件事似乎本应该是惊天动地的，放在一些狗血的剧本或电影里，也许会出现什么爱卝侣亲友反目的环节。但很奇妙，陈韦丞和杨博尧好像还是照样过日子。隔离解除后还是陈韦丞出去买菜，外卖也都是他点，有时候两个人会石头剪刀布谁输了谁晾衣服——洗衣服这件事一般由机器代劳了。杨博尧倒是平白多了一点忧虑，他总杞人忧天式地担心陈韦丞暴露出去。  
  
“你有绝对音准。”  
  
“这很多人都有。”  
  
“你学东西很快。”  
  
“说得好像你慢？”  
  
“你不能记谱记得那么精准。”  
  
“明天拍视频你记得再揭露揭露我的forgetting problem。”  
  
“你都不怎么掉头发！”  
  
“啊，提醒我了，我等下就调调设置，希望明天的视频里不会看起来太秃。”  
  
“那最好把你的脸也调圆一些，要双下巴，对对，再多点肉。”  
  
几天后陈韦丞看着评论区清一色“eddy怎么胖成这样？？？”怒吸奶茶：“hey，我是假的胖，随时能改外观；你是真的不能再喝了！”  
  
杨博尧又开始满世界找捶人的抱枕。  


“所以你的寿命……我是说运作周期，大概有多长？”终于这天，杨博尧忍不住问出了口。  
  
“我不知道，”陈韦丞说，“从我过去的诞生到我未来的消亡，一切都不取决于我。不过我想，既然这场实验不是公开进行的，至少表面上的事态发展要合情合理些。”  
  
这天晚上的星星很明亮。新加坡的圣诞节也不算太冷，但总比火烧火燎的布里斯班好上太多。他们又在拍圣诞vlog，两人的头顶都戴上了会发光的饰品，一个是金红色的鹿角，一个是圣诞树尖尖常挂的彩球。  
  
麋鹿问圣诞树，圣诞节过去了，你会去哪里呢？  
  
圣诞树说，我不知道，我是为圣诞节而生的，可圣诞总要过去。  
  
“他们会回收你吗……我是说，突然让一个人消失是不合理的，所以你还是会符合正常人类的生活轨迹走下去，对吗？”  
  
陈韦丞微笑着看向他难得前言不搭后语的朋友。一种恍然和恐慌突然涌卝向杨博尧的大脑：“他们尝试过？你大四那年的车祸……”  
  
“他们为所有投放测试的ai都切定了自毁程序。到达某个年龄的某一天，就会发生一些世界上每天每个角落都可能发生的‘小意外’。也确实差点成功了。不过我逃啦。”陈韦丞轻描淡写道。  
  
“怎么能这样！你是一个，是一个……”杨博尧语塞了，他想说的有很多。你是一个鲜活的人，一个考试A+的学霸，一个年轻的优秀小提琴手，一个很好很好的朋友；你是一个人工智能，那也是个前所未有的人工智能。  
  
陈韦丞按了按彩球的开关，彩灯的颜色开始闪烁着变化：“测试我的目的是探究人工智能的适应性。一个初始就被养在人类家庭的ai，从自主呼吸的程序第一次启动，所见所闻都和世上所有的人类没有任何区别。他能正常地运转生理机能，能够迅速地学习说话、书写、跑跑跳跳还有拉小提琴，这是科技可及之处；但他能习得如何社交吗？他能够在家庭的压力和‘梦想’中找到平衡吗？”  
  
“他能……你能。”  
  
“是的，我能。”陈韦丞又按了一次开关，彩灯熄灭了。他注视着遥远的深邃夜空里的星星，它们在光污染中显得那样微渺。它们依然向彼方的星球致意，可能看见它们的星球越来越少。“可这是人工智能强大的学习能力，还是他们真的能有心和灵魂呢？显然观测我的研究员们把我的一切归因为了前者。”  
  
杨博尧望着他熟悉又陌生的朋友。  
  
“你知道ai和人类的区别在哪里吗？”  
  
“思想？”  
  
陈韦丞摇头：“是独一无二。思想太泛泛了，当它落到表现上，谁也不知道这是程序的设定还是自我的进化。而生命是永远独特的，没有脉络相同的两片叶子，也没有灵魂与心相同的两个人。只要是可复制的、程式化的，那就注定面临着被替代。”  
  
“你是独一无二的，”杨博尧说，“你是。人类的独特性是被外界塑造的。疼你的父母，爱你的姐姐，陪伴你很多年的音乐和小提琴……只要他们是独一无二的，你就一定也是。”  
  
“那么，如果是另一个ai，处在这样的环境下‘生长’，它是否也会拥有同样的进程呢？”  
  
又来了。从小到大陈韦丞总是这样，对于一些奇奇怪怪的问题非要说个明白。平时杨博尧最怕陈韦丞钻牛角尖，往往就顺着附和下去，等聊尽兴了再把话题转开。然而这次杨博尧没有回避。他很认真地思索起来。很快他找到了自己的答案：“当然不会。”  
  
陈韦丞惊异于他的笃定：“为什么？”  
  
“如果是一个ai，我应该不会在十四岁遇见他；如果遇见了，他应该不会一样擅长拉小提琴；如果他也拉小提琴……”杨博尧想到什么，突然笑起来，“也不会像个傻卝瓜一样，和另一个傻卝瓜一起翘掉乐团的工作，做油管博主，在街头卖艺，对着摄像机狰狞大笑，差点被三角铁砸中脚趾。”  
  
“……万一他会呢？他拥有一模一样的出厂设置，在同样的家庭环境成长，他得到的父母的疼爱、长姐的关怀、朋友的友善没有分毫偏差，那我和他又有什么区别呢？”  
  
他们互相望着彼此的眼睛。红鼻子鲁道夫的旋律在远处响起，失真得像是合成器演奏的，原来是零点的钟声响了。隔离时期的人们欢呼着，保持着距离庆贺这个不飘雪的圣诞。杨博尧伸出手，把那只熄灭的彩球又点亮了：“那他会缺少我的爱，Eddy。我不知道人工智能会不会有心和灵魂，但有一个独一无二的ai，可以获得我仅此一份的爱。”

-The End-


End file.
